It Dares All Things
by accioamber
Summary: Short little fic about what was going through Lily's head the night Voldemort killed her. Might be fluffy but idk. Read the A/N.  800 words


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just mess around with the characters lives : ) **

**A/N: This popped into my head when I was watching Deathly Hallows part 2. The part where Lily is talking to baby Harry right before she dies is one of the most heart wrenching in that movie, and I felt the muse stir. It's short, not so sweet, and to the point-a rarity for me ; ) I wrote this in about 20 minutes and didn't really read it over and over so this is a first draft. Hope it works. This'll be a mixture between what happens in the movie and what happens in the book. Enjoy! : )**

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off-just go!" _

She hears the spell that no one wants to hear. His voice is high, cold, and evil and she hears him shout it out-_Avada Kedavra_- and there's a note of triumph. She sees the bright green light even though the door to Harry's room is shut, and she hears her husband's body fall to the floor. Her heart drops like a stone and she knows, deep inside her, that she is next. She's next and Harry might be after. With tears snaking down her face, she realizes that it's gone quiet. She doesn't imagine for a second that he's gone; he's come for Harry and she knows he won't leave without him, or without trying to get him. She looks down at her son in her arms, and he's whimpering quietly. She kisses the crown of his head and then she hugs him tightly and puts him in his crib.

There's a hollow ache inside of her at the thought of what's just happened to James. He's her soulmate, her other half, and even though she didn't see it...she could _feel_ it. She does feel it. But she can't let herself become consumed by it. She doesn't know how much time she has left until he comes, but it's not long. Soon she will be leaving him forever. She might not even have one full minute left with him, and somehow she has to say everything she's ever going to say to him. She knows he can't properly understand her because he's only a baby-_Merlin, he's only a baby_-but he is going to have to make it in this world without her and James and she has no clue who is going to take care of him...but this is it. A thousand thoughts run through her mind of things she wants to say to him, but she doesn't have time. She can hear something moving outside and she knows that this is it, it's all about to end in a moment. She stares at her baby, who looks so like his father but with her eyes staring back at her, and she says the only thing that make sense.

"Harry, you are so loved. So loved. Mama loves you, Dada loves you." He takes a deep shuddering breath because he's crying harder now. It's like he knows. Lily wishes she could tell him everything that his mother and father had planned for his life; the dreams they had had, and the hope she'd held deep inside of her. She wishes she could tell him that he saved her, and made her and James better people. She wants him to know that there's evil and bad and darkness in the world, but that it has absolutely nothing on the good in it. That the good will always win; the good will always matter more. She wants to tell him that if he's ever scared or alone, to know that she is always with him. She would never leave him. Again, there is no time for any of this. There's no time for it at all, and so she says what she wants to say most: "Harry, be safe. Be strong." She doesn't know much about what will happen, but she knows he will have to be strong.

The door blasts open and she gasps. She turns around and sees him coming toward her and her son. "Step aside." he says in that cold, chilling voice. Lily Potter is afraid, but not for the reason this thing thinks she is. She's afraid for Harry, for what he will do to him.

"Not Harry! Please no, not Harry-I'll do anything!" she cries out and stands between this evil thing and her son. She hears him cry the same curse that took her husband and there's a flash of green light, and then nothing. She's gone, but she knows, somehow, that she saved her son as she was leaving, and it's comforting, that thought.


End file.
